Administering proper drug doses accurately and efficiently is of critical importance. This is essential when determining and/or delivering a dose of radiation to a pediatric patient, since even small dosing mistakes can lead to disastrous consequences. Further, radiation treatments carry additional risks when an overdose is delivered, such as radiation overdose, radiation poisoning, and even development of cancer. Some patients receiving radiation treatments may also receive IV contrast media and/or sedation. (As referred to herein, the term “contrast media” may also refer to contrast dye or contrast agent.) This carries additional steps where errors may be made, and an overdose of IV contrast media could lead to permanent kidney damage and/or kidney failure.
Even under the best of circumstances and despite the best of efforts of medical personnel, inadvertent mistakes are sometimes made because of the multitude of steps involved in administering radiation. More specifically, in a typical situation appropriate dosage must first be determined, which usually involves multistep mathematical calculations. This is followed by plurality of steps involved in the actual administration process, which may include selection of a correct dosage to be administered, including the intensity and the time period of the dose applied. Moreover, a number of other calculations, such as those involving, for example, intensity of the radiation and the time period for application, are required to be performed as part of the process of administration.
Problems in dosage accuracy may be further compounded by emergencies, inexperienced staff, distractions, and/or dosing radiation and intravenous contrast media and/or sedation simultaneously or in quick succession.